In Between
by makorra2
Summary: Heres the new story I was telling you guys about! When Flora, captain of the cheerleading team and Class president, wakes up next to Helia, the schools bad boy, what will she do? Will her perfect life crumble or will she find the love she has been searching for? Characters may seem OOC & please read! Inspired by a legend of korra fanfic, 'Waking Up With A Smile.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the new story guys! I hope you'll like it!**

Flora Linphea is 17 years old, captain of the cheerleading squad, and class president. She has long light brown hair with blonde bangs and bright emerald green eyes.

Everyone loves her, though not every boy in the school refers to her as "hot" or "sexy" and not every girl envies her.

Shes the nicest girl in school by far and considers everyone her friend, but her core group of friends consists of 5 people, not including her.

Bloom Sparks, Stella Solaria, Musa Melody, Tecna Zenith, and Jason Knightly. Jason had become friends with them after his brother stopped talking to them.

Yes, Jasons brother, Helia. The bad boy of the school. Every single girl in the school had a crush on Helia Knightly, apart from Flora. Even though he was captain of the Baseball team, he had bad grades, was inappropriate, and He flirted with her all the time.

Now a few guys flirted with Flora, but none of them annoyed her as much as Helia.

And Flora figured that if he really liked her, he wouldnt flirt with every girl in the school. So she doesnt give him a second look.

 **Flora POV:**

I was about to kill someone.

And by someone I mean no other then Helia Knightly.

"So I heard about you and the nerd." Helia began, slinging his arm around my shoulders. He has a tendency to call my boyfr- *ex boyfriend nerd. He only does it to annoy me and I would normally yell 'His name is Thoran!' but this time I kept quiet, I didnt feel like talking about Thoran or our recent break up right now.

I muttered a quick 'Shut up Helia.' and climbed into his Jeep like I do everyday, except Jason wasnt with us because he didnt come to school today. I inwardly groaned, I missed my bestfriend.

"So you dont want to come to my house?" He smirked.

I smirked back. "No I do." I said.

"For real?" he asked as his eyebrows rose and he smiled at me excitedly.

"Yeah!" I said just as excitedly back.

"I need to talk to Jason." I said, equal excitedly as before. I felt proud when I watched his excited smile vanished.

"Jerk." He muttered.

"You got me all excited." He said grinning at his joke, and gesturing towards his... downstairs.

Puns and sex jokes, got to love em'. Please note the sarcasm.

"Gross."

Once we arrived at their house, I ran inside. Desperate to get away from Jason's perverted brother.

"Woah, hey Flora." Jason said as I ran into his room and shut the door.

"I didnt think you would be here so soon." Jason said. Yes, 'soon'. Their throwing a senior party tonight and im helping. Their as in him and Helia, ew.

Jason was in a pair of sweatpants with no shirt laying in his bed. But the thing is Jason is hot. But I don't find him attractive. I love him but I could never like-like him. He is the sweetest guy I know, unlike his brother.

Jason and Helia have similarities but they dont look alike. Helia looks like their mother and Jason looks like their Father. Jason has dark blue hair, just like Helia's except his is short and spiked up. Jason also has blue eyes but his are very light blue, almost like turquoise. Complexion wise Jason is tanner then Helia. Body wise, Jason and Helia are both muscular and toned.

As I laid on his bed, we had yet another great conversation about how terrible his brother is.

 **\- Later at the party -**

I was wearing an almost pink dress with a brown belt and high heels, making me about 5'6.

A few guys asked me to the party but I kindly declined, I needed time and space from males.

I loved Thoran, I remembered ever time I told him, he would kiss me and say 'you too'. My heart used to flutter at that. It wasn't until now that I realize he never actually said I love you to me.

I walked into the party to find it already booming with atleast 100 people there already. I walked over to were Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Jason were and started mindlessly drinking. I wasnt drunk. Im class president for gods sake.

I walked into the dim kitchen area and Helia walked up to me. Frick. This is just great.

"Flora..." He whispered. Woah. His voice was soft, not cocky and annoying like it normally is.

"I heard about what Thoran did, im seriously sorry."

Oh my gosh.

For starters he called him Thoran.

Two was that he said he was sorry.

And three was he looked extremely attractive right now.

"T-thanks..." I stuttered, looking at his suddenly gorgeous navy blue and grey eyes.

"Flora." He whispered. Is it just me or did he just use the hottest voice ever?

"Helia." I whispered back.

Thats when he pushed me up against the wall softly and kissed me. My eyes went wide but then they soon fluttered shut as I responded to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he held me up by my butt.

I wonder if anyone noticed us.

He carried me up to his room and shut he door, locking it in the process. Oh god, im not sure if I was ready for this, for him. But my body, lips, and hands said otherwise.

He was so soft and gentle, and his touch was warm and comforting. At some point our hands found their way to each other. My small hand fit perfectly is his larger one.

At that moment, everything felt okay. Everything felt alright.

I woke up groggy and disorientated. Someone was spooning me. One of their arms was wrapped around my waist and their face was buried in my neck.

I snuggled closer into their arms, feeling them tighten around me.

This just felt right. Until I remembered who this was.

Oh no.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I continue!? How was it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: omg thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Just know they make me smile a lot! & to Flora. , I love you so much! Your review made me smile & laugh, as did the rest of yours! Anyhow thanks to the rest of you too, I love all of you & here is chapter 2!**

 **Flora POV:**

No no no no no.

I had sex? With Helia?

Well I'm in my undergarments and he is in his boxers so I think we did.

Ohmygosh.

I just had sex. With Helia. My best friends brother!

I hope it was special to him because it was for me. I have never done it before and now that I have with Helia, I'm really screwed.

I slowly slipped my way out of his arms and put a pillow in my place. He shifted some and then he did the most adorable thing ever.

Brace yourselfs because this is gonna hit you hard.

Helia kissed the top of the pillow where my head would've been.

"Awww." I squealed quietly. But then it hit me.

Helia is a player. A cheater. This probably didn't mean anything to him so I'm going to act like it didn't mean anything to me.

I tip toed out of Helia's room and ran out that house for dear life. Jason couldn't know, Jason could never know.

Part of me hopped Helia would pretend that nothing happened.

The other part hoped he would stop flirting with other girls and only like me.

But we all know Helia and what he does, sex is nothing special to him.

Many girls have claim to have 'gotten to second base' with him but never gone all the way.

Well dont I feel special.

And once again, Helia is a player, a cheater, a liar.

But the way he held me, it was so protecting and loving. It just felt right.

I entered my house and tried to sneak upstairs. Tried. My mom was waiting in the kitchen.

My mom isnt strict at all. She is also one lf my bēstfriends. Shes one of those moms that your guy friends call a 'cougar' or 'sexy'. Yeah gross, I know right. Its really weird.

I look exactly like my mom, thank the lord. We both have long light brown hair with some blonde, that has been tinted by the sun, tanned skin, and big green eyes. She calls me her 'perfect cheerleader'.

Everyone thinks that.

"Whos that Flora girl?"

"Oh shes the definition of perfect."

Well no I am no where near perfect. I have problems, insecurities, issues.

"Flora." My mother groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where the heck have you been!?"

"I just spent the night with Jason." I yawned.

"Oh, Jason? Well I hope you two had fun." My mom said, raising her eyebrows. She loved Jason. She know hes sweet, loving, respectful, as I do. But hes my bestfriend. If things ended badly between us we would never return to our friendship which id probably die without.

"Gross mom, hes my bestfriend." I whined.

She just laughed which made me laugh. Thats just how me and my mom are, bestfriends.

Which is why I do not like her boyfriend Frank. He is a cheater. I swear be makes her cry like every other week. Plus he flirts with me. WITH ME.

Frank is 30. My mom is 33. And im 17.

My mom had me when she was 16 and her parents kicked her out. My dad and his family took her in right away and they got married at the age of 20.

They were happy and they never regretted anything, not once.

I knew my dad very well, but he left us when I was 10 and I never seen him since.

But I still love him because I know he still loves me.

I have only had one fight with my mother before and it was when she started dating Frank and she was still married to my dad. She couldnt be a cheater like Frank.

Anyways, I got dressed and put on a sleeveless red 'coco-cola' shirt and black ripped up shorts.

The sleeve cuts went down so low that you could see my pink sports bra. I hurried up and slipped on a pair of black vans and grabbed my cell phone and my book bag.

Then, like every morning, Helia's jeep pulled in my driveway. Crud.

I got into the back seat because thank the lord Jason came to school today. I could feel Helia's glare at the back of my head. What? Its not like hes never walked out on someone before. Geez.

I stumbled out of the car and made my way to my locker. But suddenly I was pulled into an empty classroom.

"I missed you this morning." His unbelievably hot voice whispered in my ear. His arms were around my waist and his warm breath was on my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Uh... What?" I asked, spinning myself around so I could look at his face. Please please please act like nothing happened.

"Aw come on Flora, dont act like nothing happened last night." He smiled cockily.

I groaned. "It was a mistake."

"I wasnt drunk and neither were you. I like you and somewhere inside of you, you like me back." Helia said, and damn was he right.

"I used you to get over Thoran. You did your job. Thanks." I said trying to sound cold. I also tried to walk away but he held his grip.

"Oh come on. Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me." He smirked.

I couldnt.

"Point made." He mumbled kissing me, sitting me down on the desk. I jerked back.

"What the heck." I yelled, again trying to sound cold. The kiss was annoyingly mushy.

"You need to kiss better then that." He grumbled. Attempting to pull me in.

"What!?"

"I thought you were smarter then this." Helia groaned. I didnt take it as an insult coming from _him._

"I like you. A ton. You like me. A little." Helia explained.

"And your going to give me a chance to make that little a ton."

"I am not!" I objected.

"Or I could tell the whole school we had sex." He grinned and I glared.

"You. Wouldnt. Dare." I stated.

He laughed a little. "Oh but I would."

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be your freaking girlfriend! But if you give me one tiny reason for breaking up with you we are through! Got it!?" I yelled.

"mhm." He said leaning in.

I didnt kiss back at first. "I know you can kiss better then that, you proved it last night." He grinned into the kiss.

I growled, gabbing the back of his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair.

Damn hormones.

The bell rang and I could only blame my 'teen troubles' for making out with the schools bad boy.

We walked out of the class room. Helia's arms was around my waist and his hand was in my front jean shorts pocket. People stared. They knew this move.

The arms around the shoulder, flirting. Nothing serious.

The arm around the waist, dating. May or may not turn into something serious.

But the arm around the waist and hand in the pocket, is back the f*** off. Shes mine.

I blushed madly as I noticed all the stares. Helia noticed to but he just smirked.

"You look beautiful." Helia said, catching my blush.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Oh the stares.

Envy coming from the girls.

Confusion from some guys.

Anger from the other guys that spent countless days flirting with me.

And one stare of... jealousy. Thoran.

I paled at the sight of him and stopped walking. Helia noticed why I stopped, and bit back a growl.

"Your mine now and dont forget it." Helia whispered in my ear and I blushed again.

"Sup nerd." Helia smirked. Thoran narrowed his eyes at Helia and blew a piece of his 'perfectly brushed hair' out of his face.

He crossed his arms and walked to his next class. And Helia, being a gentleman, walked me to my next class. Once he opened the door, he kissed me. He wanted to make it known that I was his. For now.

I pulled back and scurried to my seat, avoiding the obvious eye contact Jason was trying to make with me.

This was going to suck.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously tapped my pencil on the edge of my desk. My hair covering my face from both Jason and Thoran.

Jason must be confused, maybe even hurt that I didnt say anything about my 'relationship' with his brother.

Thoran must be angry, he probably thought I was a whore.

I guess I kinda am. I never slept with Thoran and hopefully no one will know that I slept with Helia. I wanted to tell someone, I needed to vent. All these feelings were starting to make me feel Bi-Polar. Maybe I could tell the girls at lunch, they would probably figure it out anyway. They knew me to well. Frick.

I know your probably thinking, 'Why is she always saying frick?' well my friend, that is because I do not curse.

Suddenly the bell rang and I sped out of class.

I spotted Helia grinning at me from across the hall. I rolled my eyes and briskly walked to my next class, ignoring both of the Knightly brothers.

The classes before lunch dragged on. Helia's protective and claiming stares, Jason's confused and angry ones, but the worst one of all was Thoran's stares of jealousy. They shifted from me to Helia. Helia glared back as if saying ' _back the fuck off man, shes mine'._ Thorans contradicted that.

I am not owned.

Just putting that out there.

Lunch was torture also, Sean was non-stop talking about his previously class when he pulled down his teachers pants. I laughed at all the right parts to make him feel pleased.

With his arm draped around my shoulder, he sat down, questioning Jason's glare. "Whats up dude?"

"What _is_ up, Flora?" Jason inquired.

"Well...I uhm... I... nothing." I mumbled. What was I supposed to say? 'Your brother is blackmailing me into dating him, though I do think im starting to like him because he's really sexy and a total bad a s s?' (told you I dont curse) No, I think not.

"Well counting that _My Brother_ kissed _You_ and _You kissed_ _Him_ back!" Jason whisper yelled.

"Uh.. I um.. AH!"

Suddenly Sean's arm was ripped from my shoulders and I was jerked upwards.

"What the hell?" I yelled, turning around and hitting Thoran in the chest. (hell is not a curse word)

"What?" He hissed through his teeth. He was seething.

"Dont. Fricking. Touch. Me." I glared at him.

"I'll do what I want!" He yelled grabbing my arm again.

"I believe she said not to touch her." A low growl rang out, and a hand shoved Thoran away from me.

Uh oh. I get to be the center of a Helia vs Thoran fight. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Whats it to you?" Thoran hissed.

"She is my _girlfriend._ " Helia smirked proudly. Gasps filled the cafeteria. Shoot.

Jason stared at me, mouth agape. I gave him a pleading look.

We were brought out of our trance when the volume of the fight raised.

"Shes just using you to get over me, dumbass." Thoran countered.

"You go ahead and tell yourself that. Your just mad because you know that its all your fault that you fucked up and lost her." Helia stated.

You know what, whatever. Take the whore, you can have her."

"What did you just call her?" Helia's growl was now very deadly.

"A. Whore." Thoran smirked.

Jason stood up, getting ready to deck Thoran but Helia beat him to it.

Helia lost all his cool as he tackled Thoran to the ground and did as much damage as possible. A teacher came running over but he couldnt get Helia off of Thoran.

Jason stood up and walked over to Helia, and pulled him off. Like I said, Jason and Helia are equal in strength.

"What the hell, Jason!" Helia growled.

"Oh shut up, Helia! I have more of a right to say it then you!" Jason growled back.

"For what!?" Helia yelled.

"Hmmm, i dunno. Maybe for kissing my best friend!" Jason yelled back.

I groaned and stood up, quickly walking out of the room.

"Flora." Jason and Helia groaned.

I just kept walking, I had no time for this. I trudged to my locker and got my stuff out for my next class.

Why do I always get put in these kind of situations!

The rest of the day dragged on like nothing happened.

Minus the continuous stares of anger, envy, and jealousy.

The ride home was mega awkward.

Helia cranked up the radio and I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

The song _Best Friends Brother_ came on by Victoria Justice. **(Omg! I have the same birthday as her :))**

 _"yeah yeah yeaaaaaahhhh_

 _My best friends brother is the one for me_

 _yeah yeah yeaaahahhhh_

 _A punk rock drummer and hes 6'3_

 _I dont want to but i want to_

 _Cause i just cant get him out of my mind and_

 _yeah yeah yeaaahHhh_

 _my best friends brother is the one for me_

 _Bfb bfb_

 _my best friends brother, my best friends brother."_

Jason growled and turned off the radio.

Helia was grinning at me through the rear view mirror. I blushed and looked out my window.

The awkwardness returned to the car.

Helia didnt bother dropping me off at my house. He new Jason was gonna make us explain.

What am I supposed to say once again?

We pulled into their driveway and got out.

Oh boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my lovelys! And i appreciate all your kind reviews! Fell free to leave some more! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : **I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS! My laptop charger stopped working & school started & I had no idea how to update & I hate updating on my phone but I'm doing it anyhow BC I FEEL SO BAD SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**

 **Flora POV:**

Jason stared at Helia and I. Jason sitting on the armrest of a chair, opposite of the love seat we were in.

Don't you dare take the concept of the "love seat" the wrong way.

Helia reached and put his hand on my thigh, rubbing it slowly with his thumb. I swatted it away and glared at him. What the hell! His brother was right across from us! Helia grinned at me and rose his eyebrows.

Jason growled. "Stop looking at her like that."

Helia's head snapped towards him.. "Like what?"

"Like you've seen her naked!" Jason thundered. Helia tried (and failed) to hold back his smirk. Jason stood and walked over to his brother.

He stopped in front of him and punched him. I gasped as Helia's head barely moved from its position but he still grunted. I wouldn't be surprised, Jason's the strongest guy I know, minus Helia. They're probably evenly matched.

Helia stood, fury in his head. "What the hell, man?"

"You deserve it! She's _mine_!" Now, don't take that the wrong way. He means it as in I was his best friend first, not anything in a lovey-dovey way.

"Well we can _share_!" Helia countered.

I get up. "Ok! Shut the fuck up! This is getting pretty awkward for me!" I yell over their raising voices. Jason looked at me apologetically. Helia looked at me because I swore.

"Flora's rig-" He was cut off.

"Ohh bossy, that's hot." Helia smirked.

Jason turned and smacked him upside the head. I rolled my eyes. "Stuff like this needs to stop, too. Cause I love you." I said.

Helia grinned.

"Well I love you." I gestured to Jason. "I kinda like you." I gestured to Helia and he pouted. "And if we're going to make this work-" I glared at Helia, referring to his blackmail, "-than you-" I pointed at Helia "-need to quit being all sexual towards me around Jason. And You-" I pointed at Jason "-need to get used to me coming around here for helia."

Helia smiled. "Deal. But remember J we're sharing her."

"If you hurt her, I swear to god…"

"I would never." Helia growled.

Jason whispered something inaudible.

"I promise." Helia whispered back.

Jason scowled. "Fine. We're going to have to make a calendar or something."

"Like a timeshare?"

"Yeah."

"I call her this week!" Helia yelled, his hand shooting up and running over to me, picking me up and twirling me around.

I squealed and giggled for the short moment until Jason's glare caught my eye.

My eyes widen and Helia set me down, his arm still around my waist. Jason's eyes focused on his arm and they narrowed.

"Listen bro, love you, but love her more, so we're going to go now."

I looked at Jason with a so- woah woah woah. Love? He loved me? ….woah.

Jason must've noticed too, his expression mixed with anger and confusion.

"See ya, Jloser." Helia grinned at his apparently 'clever' name for Jason and dragged me out of the door.

I had only a glimpse of the street before Helia had me pressed against the pillar. He kissed me. Hard. My surprised eyes closed and after a minute I forced them open, getting ready to stop the kiss. I opened my eyes, to see that his eyes were completely open. And when I followed them, I saw what he was looking at.

Or might I say, _who_ he was looking at.

His ex-girlfriend.

Oh.

Looks like I won't have to worry about coping with Jason and Helia fighting for long. Cause' I was going to be replaced soon.

Ouch.

This is why I can't even begin to like Helia, because whenever I decide that maybe he's a nice guy, he breaks my heart.

Believe me, it's happened before.

I pull away and look at the ground. I sigh and push him away from me. He tears his eyes off the girl and lifts my chin, as if he was going to kiss me again.

He wanted to use me to get her jealous? …great…

I close my eyes and sigh again, feeling my heart break a little on the inside, and gently push him away. "Flora. We have a deal." He mumbles into my neck, where he was currently kissing.

"Yeah, we do." I sneered, trying to pull my neck away from him.

"So, let me kiss you." He smirked.

I bit my lip to keep my tears from falling. …Don't call me a baby. I'm sensitive.

But, did he really not think that I hadn't seen his eyes? Completely open? Looking at _her_? I pushed away from him. "No thanks." I brushed past him and walked down the steps quickly.

I took one last look at Helia and he sent me a confused look.

Brittney walked by me with a smirk on her face.

I closed my eyes and kept walking. Once I got to the end of the driveway I looked around. Brittney was pressing herself against Helia and had her hands on his chest. His arms were around her waist.

He was smiling. Like, actually smiling.

I had never made him smile like that.

Tears were swimming in my eyes. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking " _drama queen!_ " Maybe I am. Get over it. He looked up and his eyes widened.

He released her waist and she sneered at me.

He looked at me pleadingly as Brittney pulled his hands back to around her waist. His eyes flickered nervously from Brittney to me.

Oh, he was afraid that I would see them kiss?

Whatever.

I started backing away from the whores. He started towards me but I just shook my head. I turned and walked away from him. From _them_. Let them kiss, what do I care?

I do care, a lot.

You know what? Fuck my other voice.

…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse.

I'm talking to myself. Holy crap I'm talking to myself.

I think I heard the foot-steps behind me, I guess I just didn't want to hear them.

His gruff hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Get. The fuck. Off. Me." I growled.

He faltered for a moment, astonished that I swore, but soon he re-gained his ground. "No."

"well, why not?!"

"Cause' you think I'm a cheater!"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "No. I don't. leave me alone."

"You're lying!"

"Ok, fine, maybe I am! It _does_ bother me that you're using me to make some slut jealous!"

Helia stared at me wide-eyed. "Flora! I would never do that to you!"

"As if! You're _Helia_ 'the master of seduction'!" I punched his chest. "You're a player!" I punched his chest again. "A man-whore!" Again. "You're just like Thora " Again. "Just get the fuck away from me!" By now, he was holding both of my fists. "You're just.." for some reason I was having trouble breathing. "Another…" Jesus, my chest hurts. "Thorannnnnn" Why the hell am i….OH.

I'm crying.

For the first time, finally. I finally realized what Thoran had done to me. I finally cried for what my stupid, idiotic, boyfri- ex boyfriend did to me.

Helia, his face pained, moved his hands from my wrists and pulled me into his warm chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and for the first time in about a year, I didn't want to be hugging Thoran.

I wanted to hug Helia.

And so I do.

And I'm crying. Thank god I could cry silently. This was so embarrassing.

I was crying for Thoran. I was crying for my dad. Cause' even though I tell myself he loves me, there's obviously somethiing wrong with me. Something that he saw and made him run for the hills. I'd sent both of them running in the opposite direction.

Helia sat on the curb, still cradiling me.

I'm beyond embarrassed.

And unhappy with myself. And him.

He was making me like him. And he knew he was succeeding.

I mean think about it.

First, I lost my virginity to him, and he still hasn't told me if he lost his to me. Secondly, He did one of those absolutely adorable 'kissing the top of your head' things. Of course, it was a pillow, but it was intended for me. Thirdly, the way he's blackmailing me, I mean that's ultimate desire, right? Fourthly, he's literally fighting for me, defending me from jerks, subtly showing that he's actually super sweet. Fifthly, he had a fight with his brother (and they haven't fought since junior high!) over me! Sixthly (is that even a word?), he chose me over Brittney. Brittney! Mrs. Perfect Blonde. Seriously. She's perfect.

So, yes, he's practically forcing me to love him.

I mean like. Not love. Like. Liiiiiike.

Like.

Shit. What time was it? I snapped off of Helia's chest. His head snapped down to me. "Flora Wha-"

"I have to go!" I gasped. I felt like I had forgotten to breathe for hours. And the next thing I know every time I breathe in it feels like that. Gasping, I try to scramble away from Helia, but he clutches me to his chest.

"Flora." He whispered my name and I look into his eyes, but continue to cry and struggle in his sturdy arms. "Flora, stop." He whispers again, I continue shaking my head and pushing against him. Wheezing, trying to make the lump ink my throat leave. "Baby, please, stop." His voice is pained, and I listen.

My breaths slow as I stare into his eyes, and my struggles stopped. He sighed, relieved, and pulled me into a more direct hug. Compared to him, I was tiny. His huge, strong arms wound around my small waist and my face buried in his chest. Standing up straight, the top of my head hits right below his chin, so his head fell lazily on top of mine.

"Wha…?" Is all I could choke out.

"You had a panic attack… I think. Jason used to have them all the time." He explained, murmuring into my hair.

"Oh." I answered simply.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "Listen, I didn't mean to completely break down on you I usually never d-" He cut me off.

"Shut it. I'm your boyfriend, and I really _really_ like you, wether you believe me or not. And I will always be here for you." He kissed the top of my head. "No matter what."

I sighed. "You need to stop that."

He stepped away. "Stop what?"

"Being adorable." I sighed.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "C'mon I'll drive you home."

I smiled and got into his car.

It took me a second to realize that I had just cried, felt jealousy, fought with my best friend, have a panic attack, and after all of it, _smile_ , just for Helia.

Great. Like it or not, I liked Helia. A lot.

 **A/N: IM SO SORRY IF THIS CHALTER SUCKED! & I have no clue when the next update will be but I love you guys so much & Thanks a lot for being so patient! As always REVIEW & I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flora POV:**

Helia drove me home. I think he was talking to me, but I just stared ahead. My breaths were shaky and I felt unusually weak. When my house came into my line of vision I exhaled and waited for the car to stop. He stopped the car and stared at me. I opened the door and got out. I heard Helia's door open. He caught my wrist, once again.

"You really gotta stop doing that." He groaned.

"Doing what?" I said, looking down at his hand on my wrist.

"Walking away from me without saying goodbye." He whispered. Before I could protest, that my mother was most likely spying on us, he leaned down and kissed me. I carefully place my arms around his neck, one playing with his hair, the other gripping him tightly to myself. He placed one hand on the small of my back, and another on my butt. I attempted swatting it away, but he caught my hand with his other and placed it back around his neck. He started nipping my bottom lip, and he growled, pushing me against his car. I cracked my eyes open, just to make sure he was feeling it too.

And by it I mean the feeling that all of my walls were crashing down. I liked my walls. They protected me, in my little village. Thoran and I used to live within those walls. And my mom and dad. Both of them; together. Jason, the girls, Sean, everyone. They all lived there. Helia had. A few years back. But then he packed his bag, kicked a big hole in my perfect wall, and left us.

 _Flashback_

" _Why's Helia sitting over there?" I had asked Jason._

 _We were at lunch. And for the first time ever since I'd met him, Helia wasn't sitting at our table at lunch. He was sitting with our arch nemesis'; Arthur 'Axle' Deans and his crew._

" _I dunno." Jason said, agitated._

 _It was our last year of Junior High; ninth grade. I had a crush on Helia ever since the 7th grade. He was one of my best friends, we did almost everything together. We had sleepovers and we talked every night on the phone, we understood eachother._

 _I won't lie. I was a *ehm* late-bloomer. I had boring brown hair, I was pretty pale, I had glasses, too. I was flat-chested and I could guarantee not one boy in the school had a crush on me._

 _Especially not Helia._

 _I think I loved Helia. I really think I did._

 _Which is why I remember my heart breaking when I watched him start making out with the girl next to him. One of 'Axle's' followers. A girl he never knew._

 _But of course, she was beautiful. She had red hair, beautiful red hair, like a fire. And blue eyes, like the sky. She was tall, too._

 _I was short._

 _That was the day that I realized that I was the exact opposite of what Helia wanted._

 _I remember those nights. The nights when he would ask out every girl in the school, minus me. That year sucked. I was too hideous for the school man-whore. Ouch._

 _I also remember that summer. I started growing… in more places than one. Ok you know what I'll say it. I GREW BOOBS. BIG ONES. YEAH I SAID IT. I. HAVE. BIG. BOOBS._

… _I apologize, I can be kinda crazy._

 _So, I grew boobs, I spent half the summer in California, got tan, and contacts._

 _I became somewhat pretty. I guess. A lot of guys gave me their numbers. I became head cheerleader. Things went on from there._

 _I was no longer the tomboy that only hung out with the Knightly brothers. I no longer had an attitude. I was nice to everyone and certain *people* started to notice._

 _As in Helia. The first day back, with the new me, he started to notice._

 _I remember that day._

 _I had seen him and his group, noticeably staring at me. I looked at the ground and brushed a piece of my brighter, highlighted hair, behind my ear and continued to talk to Sean, my new friend._

" _Shit. Axe alert." Sean mumbled._

 _Great. The gang was coming._

" _Wow, Flora, that you?" His unbelievably heart-breaking voice said behind me._

 _I turned swiftly to see the smirk on his face. "Um. Yeah." I cross my arms._

" _Since when did you get so fine?" He nodded at me and his eyes raked over my body._

 _I glared at him. "Leave me alone."_

" _Oh come on, Flora, we all know you have the hots for me. You're totally interested." He smirked again._

" _Interested in being this week's whore? No thanks." I growled._

 _And I walked away. Because I had moved on from Helia Knightly._

 _Or so I thought._

 _Flashback ended._

I gently pushed him away. He moaned and moved to my neck, thinking I needed air. Uh no.

I pushed him off me more directly this time. "Bye then." I say, moving under his arm (that was forming a cage around me) and walk as quickly as I can to my door.

When I got inside, I saw my mom peering through the curtains. "Aaaaaannnnnnddddd he's gone!" She said, then she got up and squealed, running towards me. "Eeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! When did this happen!? Dear god, he was HOT! AH! I'm calling the girls! We are going shopping!"

She didn't even let me answer she went off to get her cell phone.

And even from her bed room I heard her on the phone "I KNOW RIGHT!? EEEEEIIIIIIIII!" Yeah, my mom's best friends with _my_ best friends. My mother rushed into the room and grabbed her purse. Then she dragged me out of the house. I had barley even left the door frame! "MALL TIMEEE!" She screamed.

Oh my gosh, my mother was more of a child than me.

"Mom I _have_ clothes." I argued once we got into the car.

"Yes, you had Thoran clothes. Way too 'goody-two shoes' for my taste. God, that boy was a priss. Who needs him when you have HELIA _!_? I mean, are you sure he and Jason are in the same family? Since when did he become the hottest hunk in the world!?" She ranted.

I covered my face with my hands, "Oh my god, mom, everything about that sentence is sooo wrong. And not all of my clothes are Thoran clothes."

"Yes, but you need new _Helia_ clothes. Hot, sexy, bad ass, clothes. You'll have Helia McSmexie falling all over you."

I groaned. "You're so embarrassing."

She just laughed at me.

When we got to the mall the girls were waiting for us at the entrance, Stella grinning like a mad woman. They were the only people I had ever told about my huge crush on Helia. But they also knew about my pure hatred that followed that.

Honestly, she may not be grinning because Helia asked me out, but maybe because I wasn't moping over Thoran.

Or maybe she just was really excited to finally be my personal shopper.

Yeah I think it's the last one.

Embarrassingly enough, they took me to Victoria's secret first. They made me get measured. MEASURED. I'm not going any further on that.

They bought me practically everything in the 'pink' section.

And the bras.

Ohhh, the bras.

I think that by the amount of lace we bought, the ladies at the desk thought we were sex addicts.

Personally, I liked the sports bras. I need a lot because I'm a cheerleader and I'm modest.  
Cheerleader- For athletics, we were sports bra and spandex for practice.  
Modest- They don't push up, they actually push down.

Then they went to buy me jeans.

Ripped jeans.

Revealing jeans.

I do not like showing that much skin.

Then shoes. And sunglasses. And bags. And… and.. everything! I. Hate. Shopping.

I pouted and stumbled along behind my mother and The girls, listening to their pointless squeals.

"Flora! I cannot believe you didn't tell me! I mean I thought something was up when Thoran and Helia fought but I wouldn't have ev-"

"Thoran and Helia fought over her?!" My mother awed.

"YES! Isn't it adorable!" Stella almost screamed.

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" My mother squealed… again.

She squeals, The other one squeals, they squeal, Squeal, Squeal, Squeal. Oh my god. Kill me.

"How much longer?"

"The mall closes in about 2 hours, so lemme see…. 2 hours!" My mother said indignantly.

I groaned. "I'll wait outside." I make my way towards the exit.

"Don't get raped!" Musa called after me. I rolled my eyes, typical Musa.

I grabbed my phone, like hell I was going to wait for 2 hours.

I texted Jason.

 _To: Jason Forheese  
I've been kidnapped by my mother. At the maalll heeeeellllllllppppppp me!" _

It was less than a minute when I got a text back.

 _From: Jason Forheese (Like the killer from Friday the 13th)  
Babe, I'm a little offended you didn't text me first. Don't worry, love, I'll come get you ;)_

Um… what.

Did Jason just refer to me as 'Babe'? And 'Love'?

….What.

Again, with super-fast service (Though, Jason's never fast… he's late for everything) Helia's car came up, which made sense, because Jason loved Helia's car. But Helia was in the drivers seat, grinning at me.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I came to save you from being kidnapped, remember?" He smirked.

"Why did you have Jason's phone?" I got into his car. And he smirked again, starting the car.

"I wrestled him for it, when we saw it was from you."

I rolled my eyes. "You need to be nicer to him. He _is_ my best friend."

"I want to be your best friend." He smiled at me.

I think my heart stopped beating. Because he, my boyfriend, was smiling. Genuinely. For real. was the smile from when he _was_ my best friend. I loved that smile. I missed that smile. I looked up from my lap to see that he was staring at me.

"You know… I'm really… I…" He kind of stuttered. Helia never stutters.

"You…?"

" _I_ think that… um… you're… way too fine to be wearing that many layers of clothing."

I looked out the window, disappointed. And I thought we were having a moment. He always does this. He'll be saying really sweet and caring things, but then he'll turn into Mr. Ego-filled-douchebag-jerk.

"You always do that." I sigh.

"What?" He shrugs.

"You are on your way to saying something cute and something that would definitely make me like you more, something that would put us on track to actually _love_ eachother, and then you just say something douchey and utterly rude." I glare at him.

He doesn't say anything.

Because I have just crossed a line. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I mentally smack myself. Of course he didn't want to love me, he _liked_ me. He made that clear. He didn't want to learn to love me. He didn't want to be with me any more than a month. Why had I even suggested it? How idiotic, stupid, dumb-

"Flora…" He started.

"No," I whisper. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest… I should've known… I know you're not looking for that. Sorry."

The car ride was awkward now.

When we got to my house I tried to get out as quickly as possible but once again he caught me before I left the car. He went to kiss me but I stopped him. I kissed his cheek and got out of his car. I walked into the house, quickly, because I was afraid that he would grab me and attack my mouth again.

Not that I minded then, but right now I just wanted to wallow in self-pity.

He just had to make me fall in love with him. He just had too, cause he sucks. I hate him.

No I don't.

I think i might love him. Which sucks.

I didn't bother calling ths girls or my mother; they knew my 'ditching' antics. I tore off my jeans, pulled on a big t-shirt and boi shorts, then I climbed into bed.

I switched off the light and went to sleep, before I could overthink what I said to Helia.

The next morning was mostly a blur. The girls had called, demanding that I come to the mall with then. again. But they promised that they'd buy me lunch at the fancy Italian place next to the mall if I went with them to try on some stuff they saw.

My mother even laid out an outfit for me.

The jeans were ripped. And skinny. And black.

That's different.

And the shirt, the shirt was a little bit more me than the jeans but not too close. It was a sleeveless fake Victoria's secret 'jersey'. It was white and you could see my black sports (THANK YOU LORD) bra. My mother had defined this combination as 'sexy' and 'hot'.

Apparently, guys like to see some 'skin' and some 'bra'. I don't think I like this at all.

The shoes.

I hate the shoes.

They were high heels. Strappy, gladiator heels. That were pretty damn high.

I think the only acceptable thing that I was wearing would be the sunglasses, counting that it was very sunny today, and Aviators fit my face very nicely.

I felt…

"YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HOT!" My mother screamed at me.

"Mom! Language! And keep it down!" I hissed, "The neighbors will call the cops again!"

"You're right… ugh! My little baby, off to seduce sexy men." She fake-sniffled. "Speaking of sexy men…" My mother trailed off.

Uh. No.

Frank, was in no way, "Sexy."

Frank is perverted. And gross. I hate Frank with my soul.

"Are you coming home tonight?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." She winked at me.

"Please, mother, I don't want to know about you and Frank's sexual intercourses." I moaned into my crossed arms that were resting on the counter.

"Speaking of sexual intercourses…"

"Mom!" I yell.

"Ok! Ok!" She raises her hands as if to surrender.

The doorbell rang.

Oh no. Off to my certain doom.

Please, please, please, let no one see me there. This is going to suck.

 **A/N: Updating on a phone is very frustrating, I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times. But thanks for all the reviews lovelys, make sure to keep them coming. I have no clue when the next update will be, maybe next weekend. I'm not sure, but thanks for reading & don't forget to review!**


End file.
